1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automobile, and, more particularly, to a system capable of preferably varying the response (controlled variable) of the operation of an automobile in accordance with the individual input of each of a number of drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of selecting various parameters for devices of an automobile in accordance with the individual input of each of various drivers has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-57037, the method being characterized in that the position of the driver's seat is shifted by a motor in accordance with the contents of the memory. Another method has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-48208 in which the height of the vehicle can be changed by a manual lever.
The former conventional method is characterized in that only the controlled parameter (the seat position) is changed in accordance with the contents of the memory, but there is no suggestion for correction of a controlled variable used in controlling vehicle operation in accordance with an input conducted by the driver's operation is performed corresponding to the contents of the memory.
In the latter conventional method, the controlled parameter (the vehicle height) is changed by using a manual lever. However, there is no suggestion about the structure with which the vehicle height is changed in accordance with the contents of a memory corresponding to characteristics of each of the drivers.